1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to generation apparatus utilizing solar power, especially relating to an adjustable solar power generation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many solar power generation apparatus are equipped with a solar track system to follow the changing of solar position throughout the day to maximize receiving of solar radiation. However, the light intensity received by the solar cells will still fluctuate during the day. Therefore, the solar cells will age quickly, and the power output will fluctuate, influencing the stability of the apparatus. If such solar power generation is equipped with a zooming converged lens assembly to converge sunlight at different location and adjust the light intensity received by the solar cells, it will complicate the control process of the solar power generation apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable solar power generation apparatus that will overcome the afore mentioned shortcomings.